WHEN THE DAWN IS JUST ANOTHER NIGHT 'Italian'
by YuKanda
Summary: L'imminente battaglia in Edo fa riflettere Kanda sulla sua vita. Scopre che anche Lavi è tormentato dagli stessi pensieri, solo la sua preoccupazione riguarda entrambi. E' troppo improvviso e inaccettabile per Kanda, che non è in grado di farvi fronte.


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**  
.

* * *

**8 LUGLIO 2009 - Pubblicata per il LaviYu Day**

* * *

.

**When the dawn is just another night.**

.

.

Kanda si guardò intorno, seguendo dappresso il suo Generale e maestro. La loro destinazione era il cuore del territorio nemico, e il samurai non aveva dubbi che la battaglia che li attendeva sarebbe stata all'ultimo sangue.

Dopo le morti di Barcellona, nessuno si faceva illusioni sul destino della guerra in corso tra gli Esorcisti e il Conte del Millennio; le sue sorti erano appese ad un filo, e forse, quel filo stava per spezzarsi.

In realtà, a Kanda non importava, la sua vita era sospesa ad un identico filo fin dall'inizio, ed aveva sempre saputo che il suo tempo andava consumandosi giorno dopo giorno, battaglia dopo battaglia. Questa probabilmente sarebbe stata la sua ultima.

_"Meglio così, una seccatura in meno."_ si disse, cercando di convincere sé stesso che in fondo, non valeva la pena di continuare a vivere quella vita vuota e prigioniera.

Anche se alla fine, lui era prigioniero solo di sé stesso, perché si negava volontariamente ogni legame con il mondo che lo circondava.

A che scopo stringere quei legami, sapendo che in qualunque momento avrebbero potuto spezzarsi? Perché far avvicinare qualcuno al suo cuore, per poi gettarlo nella disperazione con la propria morte?

Non poteva negare ciò che era: una semplice arma per distruggere Akuma. Senza passato e senza futuro, costretto a fare ciò che doveva perché non aveva nient'altro per cui vivere.

Guardò il cielo plumbeo, la loro destinazione era in vista, e già si combatteva.

Senza esitazione, si gettò nella mischia, incurante della propria incolumità, poiché sapeva che ci avrebbe pensato il Loto a rimarginare le sue ferite, finché gli fosse rimasta vita per alimentarlo.

Edo fu rasa al suolo sotto i suoi occhi, e quando il fumo del crollo si fu dissolto, tutto ciò che ne rimaneva era il nulla. Il nulla, e la roccaforte del Conte.

Lo scontro finale era imminente, tutti i sopravvissuti si riunirono in attesa dell'attacco successivo, e l'Esorcista Giapponese rimase in disparte, osservando il cielo diventare sempre più nero.

_"Quando l'alba è solo un'altra notte, che senso ha continuare ad illudersi che spunterà il sole?" _

A quel pensiero sul volto di Kanda comparve un ghigno amaro.

All'improvviso, una mano si posò sulla sua spalla, facendolo trasalire.

- Yuu? - Lavi gli rivolse il solito sorriso fasullo, che sommato al suo insistente chiamarlo per nome, peggiorò definitivamente il suo umore.

- Che vuoi. - lo aggredì in malo modo. - Dillo in fretta e lasciami in pace. - quindi si voltò del tutto per incontrare lo sguardo di Lavi. Il suo sorriso era scomparso, sostituito da una profonda preoccupazione.

_Perché aveva lasciato cadere la maschera?_

- E' l'ultima battaglia, Yuu. E forse, non sopravviveremo... - iniziò a dire il futuro Bookman, incerto.

- E con questo? Tu non sei obbligato a combatterla. - sottolineò subito Kanda.

- Ma devo. Perché se non ci sarà più un mondo, a che serve restare vivi?

- _CHE_. Perché vieni a dirlo a me? - il giovane era sorpreso di sentire Lavi parlare con lui seriamente, invece di tormentarlo come suo solito.

- Yuu... Promettimi di non morire. - disse d'un tratto Bookman jr afferrandolo per le spalle, e Kanda rimase a bocca aperta mentre la sua mente processava quella richiesta assurda.

- Non posso. - rispose infine, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Per evitare questo non voleva legami, ma Lavi aveva creato unilateralmente il suo personale rapporto con lui, ed ecco dove erano andati a finire. Aveva lasciato che il giovane Bookman si avvicinasse troppo a lui, troppo...

- Almeno promettimi di non rischiare più del necessario...

- Perché nei momenti drammatici dovete tutti per forza tirar fuori i vostri dannanti sentimenti? - scattò Kanda con rabbia, serrando la mascella e liberandosi delle mani di Lavi con un gesto secco.

- Perché, quando si teme di non rivedere più qualcuno che si considera importante, si sente il bisogno di dirglielo prima che sia tardi.

- _TCH_, non rifilarmi queste idiozie! Per te non esiste nulla di importante a parte i tuoi dannati libri! - sbottò Kanda, esasperato dal dilungarsi di quella spiacevole conversazione.

- Yuu, getta anche tu la maschera per un attimo, e dimmi che farai di tutto per tornare da me. - Kanda lo osservò avvicinarsi di nuovo a lui, impietrito, trovandosi incapace di reagire quando le braccia di Lavi lo circondarono.

- Tu sei importante per me, Yuu... - gli sussurrò all'orecchio. - Non dovrebbe essere così, ma non posso farci niente. - si scostò appena per guardare Kanda negli occhi, e vi lesse paura e incredulità, ma non odio o rabbia.

Forse...

Lavi scelse di rischiare e si chinò appena sul samurai, portando i loro volti alla stessa altezza, quindi lasciando il giovane sgomento lo baciò. Dapprima un casto tocco di labbra, poi, incoraggiato dal non essere stato ancora trafitto con Mugen, Bookman Junior azzardò di prendere un labbro dell'altro tra le proprie, seguendone poi la linea con la lingua.

Kanda si mosse tra le sue braccia, e un brivido di terrore percorse la schiena di Lavi: si tirò indietro, ma le mani del samurai si afferrarono alla divisa invece di colpirlo. Il respiro di Kanda si fece irregolare, mentre lo fissava con gli occhi spalancati per lo shock.

Lavi gli sorrise, un sorriso dolce e sincero; avvicinò i loro volti unendoli di nuovo, più a lungo questa volta, pizzicando il labbro superiore di Kanda e fremendo nel sentirlo assestarsi contro di lui. Il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un flebile lamento, lasciandogli spazio, e Lavi approfondì il bacio, facendo scivolare la lingua nella bocca del compagno, incontrando la sua.

Lavi vide che Kanda si irrigidiva, ma non sembrava intenzionato a respingerlo, anzi dava l'impressione che stesse cercando di assecondarlo, ma senza sapere bene cosa fare.

Kanda percepì la sorpresa di Lavi nel sentire la sua lingua incontrare la propria, e si trovò a rispondere con tutto sé stesso, anche se non riusciva a comprenderne la ragione.

Poi capì. Il legame che aveva sempre temuto si era formato da molto tempo, e se ne rendeva conto solo ora, con Lavi avvinghiato a lui. Si separarono, e il samurai reclinò il capo sulla spalla dell'altro. Non poteva gestire quei sentimenti, non voleva accettare di essere arrivato a tenere così tanto a qualcuno.

- Promettimi di non morire. - chiese ancora Lavi, la voce poco più di un sussurro nel suo orecchio.

Kanda scosse lentamente il capo: non riusciva a dirlo. Poi sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo, dischiuse le labbra, e prese fiato.

- Tornerò... - si forzò a dire, ma il resto gli rimase bloccato in gola.

- E' sufficiente, Yuu, è sufficiente così. - mormorò il giovane Bookman abbracciandolo più stretto a sé. - Prometto che tornerò da te a qualunque costo, Yuu...

- Non te l'ho chiesto.

_Non ci sarebbe stata un'altra occasione._

- Lo so. Ma volevo dirtelo ugualmente...

- _CHE_.

_Non gli avrebbe più permesso di avvicinarsi così a lui._

Ma quando Lavi posò ancora una volta le labbra sulle sue, la risolutezza di un attimo prima vacillò, e quasi non udirono la voce che li stava chiamando.

- Eccovi qui! E' ora di muoversi. Oh! Cosa...? - Crowley sbatté le palpebre a quella visione, e quando le riaprì i due Esorcisti erano fianco a fianco, come se nulla fosse accaduto, la solita espressione sui volti stanchi. Forse era stato solo uno scherzo della sua immaginazione...

I due giovani si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente: se fossero sopravvissuti, Kanda sapeva che l'altro gli avrebbe chiesto di riconoscere quel legame, e lui semplicemente non poteva. La sua espressione si incupì ancora di più, pensando alle conseguenze.

.

Gli eventi precipitarono, lo scontro si spostò su due fronti, e loro si trovarono nell'Arca presi in una corsa contro il tempo nel tentativo di salvare le proprie vite.

Amaramente, suo malgrado, Kanda si trovò subito a rompere la promessa che si era fatto strappare, dando fondo a tutta la sua forza vitale, e quando il mondo iniziò a crollargli attorno, un ghigno terribile gli comparve sul volto: nella sua mente vide il Loto, i petali che cadevano uno dopo l'altro sul fondo della clessidra.

Era... morto? Vide parte della sua vita passargli davanti agli occhi, e il mondo si richiuse su di lui avvolgendolo in un nero silenzio. Era la fine della partita? Avrebbe dovuto essere così. Ma, nello stesso momento Kanda inspiegabilmente riaprì gli occhi, ritrovando il posto che aveva visto distrutto di nuovo intatto. Era sopravvissuto, come fosse possibile non lo sapeva, ma era vivo. Si domandò se doveva esserne contento, oppure...

Sul volto un'espressione sorpresa, il giovane si guardò attorno, rialzandosi in piedi ed iniziando a camminare verso la porta che non avrebbe dovuto più essere lì, ma invece c'era di nuovo. Se lui era vivo, anche tutti gli altri dovevano esserlo, quindi doveva iniziare a cercarli.

Così alla fine Kanda raggiunse gli altri Esorcisti. Anche Lavi stava bene, e gli corse immediatamente incontro appena lo vide spuntare, gridando il suo nome; ma lui non reagì, né si mosse, anche se desiderava tanto quanto l'altro quell'abbraccio. Incontrò lo sguardo del giovane Bookman, e seppe che era già cominciato: una semplice occhiata, e ognuno leggeva i pensieri inespressi dell'altro.

I due si erano sempre capiti al volo, e adesso era peggio, perché Lavi gli permetteva di leggere i suoi veri sentimenti.

Ed era doloroso.

.

Ogni mattina, il risveglio portava con sé quel sottile senso di impotenza, quando il suo primo pensiero andava al giovane Bookman e ai suoi capelli rossi perennemente arruffati, e subito sentiva quel familiare languore invaderlo, bruciante. Avrebbe voluto accettare i sentimenti di Lavi, ma sapeva che entrambi avrebbero potuto andarsene da un momento all'altro, non c'era futuro insieme per loro.

Non riusciva a valutare se vivere sapendo di poterlo perdere da un giorno all'altro sarebbe stato peggio che non averlo affatto, e questa continua lotta con sé stesso lo consumava.

Da quando erano tornati al Quartier Generale non aveva avuto occasione di restare solo con Lavi, ma non dubitava che l'altro avrebbe cercato di parlargli prima o poi. Così decise di lasciare l'infermeria con una scusa, e l'apprendista Bookman andò con lui, come previsto.

- Yuu. A quanto pare siamo sopravvissuti... - esordì il giovane appena furono soli nel corridoio buio.

- Già. - ammise Kanda. - E con questo?

- Ti amo, Yuu. - confessò Lavi senza mezzi termini.

- Non credo che sia il caso di continuare questo discorso. - tagliò corto Kanda, scuro in volto.

- Yuu... Credevo che anche tu... - Bookman jr sentì il terreno mancargli da sotto i piedi.

- No. E' stato solo un errore di valutazione. Dimenticati di me, è la cosa migliore per entrambi. - dichiarò Kanda gelido, e si voltò per andarsene, considerando chiusa la questione.

- Perché ti sei pentito? - esclamò Lavi quasi disperato, afferrando il braccio del giovane.

- Non. Toccarmi. - sibilò il samurai, liberandosi dalla stretta in malo modo.

_Perché, se anche mi sfiori soltanto, so che perderò la battaglia contro me stesso._

- Yuu, io... - il giovane era confuso da quella reazione, e rivolse a Kanda uno sguardo triste.

- Non è possibile, Lavi, né per me, né per te, dovresti rendertene conto da solo. - Kanda comprendeva perfettamente come si sentisse l'altro giovane, ma ricambiò quello sguardo con uno impassibile.

_La mia vita è legata ai petali di un fiore, ti lascerei solo..._

Lavi chinò il capo, lasciando che Kanda si allontanasse da lui. Avrebbe voluto insistere, chiedere la vera ragione di quel rifiuto, ma la capo-infermiera li riprese trascinandoli di nuovo all'infermeria.

.

Non ci furono altre parole tra loro, solo un pesante silenzio carico di sottintesi e sguardi furtivi colmi di dolore. Finché non vennero dimessi.  
Dopo di ciò, per giorni Lavi non ebbe nemmeno la forza di incontrarlo, costringendosi a pensare solo ai compiti che gli affidava il vecchio Bookman. Poi dopo un po' ricominciò ad aggirarsi nuovamente per i corridoi dell'Ordine Oscuro, mostrando sul volto il suo abituale sorriso fasullo come se nulla fosse accaduto. Quel sorriso gioioso brillava per tutti come prima, ma lo sguardo di Lavi era vuoto.

Kanda dal canto suo, aveva ripreso la sua routine quotidiana, aggiungendo anche quel particolare dolore alla lista di cose con cui era costretto a convivere per poter andare avanti.

Era deciso a mantenere le distanze tra loro, ma Lavi non andò più da lui. Era... Kanda non sapeva definirlo, Lavi lo guardava con un'ombra di desiderio che non sapeva l'altro fosse capace di provare. Lo mascherava davvero bene, anche se scherzava continuamente con moyashi e Lenalee e persino con Crowley e Miranda, ma ogni volta, ogni fottuta volta che Lavi si voltava verso di lui, Kanda si sentiva fremere sotto quello sguardo ardente, colmo d'amore, tristezza e desiderio.

.

Poi un giorno, mentre mangiava, Lenalee si avvicinò a lui, l'aria molto preoccupata.

- Kanda-kun, hai visto Lavi? - chiese; il samurai scosse la testa.

- Sarà con Bookman. - rispose quindi con noncuranza.

- No... Anche lui lo cerca, nessuno l'ha più visto da ieri sera. - rivelò la ragazza fissando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli di lui.

Uno strano gelo si insinuò lungo il corpo di Kanda, e la paura gli strinse il cuore. Che poteva essere successo? Non era da Lavi sparire così...

- Vi aiuto a cercarlo. - disse semplicemente, cercando di non far trasparire la sua preoccupazione dal tono della voce.

- Abbiamo guardato dappertutto... - mormorò Lenalee con voce incrinata, le mani leggermente tremanti mentre stringeva a sé la sua cartellina.

- Fatelo di nuovo. Cercherò anche io, iniziando dalla sua stanza. Magari vi è sfuggito qualcosa.

.

La stanza era vuota, come annunciato da Lenalee, ma sul piccolo scrittoio c'era un libro aperto. Kanda si avvicinò per guardarlo: tutto intorno c'era una strana polvere bianca. Incuriosito, iniziò a leggere, e dopo poche righe il suo volto sbiancò. Il nome di quella roba non gli diceva niente, però dalla descrizione aveva davvero un brutto presentimento. Se l'avesse fatto... Dove sarebbe andato? Dove... Di certo, dove nessuno avrebbe mai cercato.

Corse via, sperando di aver visto giusto, diretto al posto nella foresta dove lui amava allenarsi, ignorando le voci degli altri che lo chiamavano.

Non ci aveva mai messo così poco a raggiungere la piccola radura, e quando vide ciuffi di capelli rossi sporgere da dietro un albero, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, che si tramutò in un'esclamazione d'orrore allo spettacolo che gli si presentò davanti: Lavi giaceva seduto sull'erba, abbandonato contro il tronco, il capo reclinato in una posizione innaturale, l'occhio sbarrato e le labbra nere.

Dannatissimo idiota, si era avvelenato sul serio!

Kanda gli tastò il collo: pulsava. Forse era ancora in tempo... Lo prese in braccio senza troppe cerimonie, e corse disperatamente verso la Torre, evitando tutti coloro che si affiancavano esclamando un irritante _"Che è successo?"_

- Chiamate Komui! - gridò loro mentre si dirigeva all'infermeria.

Affidato Lavi alle cure della capo infermiera, Kanda attese che anche Komui - che era accorso immediatamente - lo visitasse, quindi si rivolse all'uomo per avere notizie.

- Come sta? - chiese cercando di mantenere piatto il tono della voce.

- Sembra abbia un'intossicazione dovuta a qualcosa di molto potente. - riferì l'uomo, preoccupato. - Ma non riusciamo ad identificare la fonte.

- Ti dice niente il nome 'Cantarella'? - se quello che aveva letto era vero, forse...

- Oh. E' un antico veleno risalente al periodo romano, mi pare che Bookman lo stesse studiando. - Komui realizzò all'improvviso le implicazioni della cosa. - Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che si è avvelenato con quello?

- Se è una polvere bianca, sì. Il libro in camera sua dove ho letto questo nome ne era cosparso. - confermò l'Esorcista Giapponese.

- Ma perché? Che senso ha? - si agitò Komui, facendo ampi gesti con le braccia.

- Non saprei, - mentì spudoratamente Kanda - un tragico errore? Stiamo parlando di un idiota... - aggiunse cercando di essere sarcastico.

- Hum. Spero che l'antidoto faccia effetto, l'hai trovato davvero tardi... - borbottò il Supervisore armeggiando con l'armadietto dei medicinali, e Kanda sospirò.

- Resto io con lui finché non si sveglia. - si sedette accanto al letto senza aspettare di ricevere il consenso, e Komui gli rivolse un'occhiata stupita, ma non fece obiezioni.

.

Lavi aprì il suo unico occhio, fissando sorpreso il soffitto bianco sopra di lui: decisamente non era la sua stanza, e ancora peggio, era vivo...

- Era ora che ti svegliassi, Baka Usagi. - ringhiò una voce accanto a lui, facendolo sobbalzare.

- Oh, Y-Yuu... Sembra proprio che io sia sopravvissuto. - mormorò Lavi mettendo a fuoco il giovane in piedi di fianco al letto.

- _TCH_. Che ti è saltato in mente? - l'ironia insita in quelle parole lo fece scattare, e Kanda quasi gli urlò contro.

Il giovane gli rivolse uno sguardo triste.

- Non potevo pensare di dover vivere senza di te... Yuu.

- Dannato idiota! - ruggì Kanda. - E avresti lasciato _me_ a dover vivere senza di te?

- Yuu... - per un attimo Lavi lo fissò senza parole, quindi lo abbracciò quasi trascinandolo nel letto con lui.

- Idiota... Mollami subito! - gli intimò il samurai, divincolandosi.

- No.

- Lavi...

- Prometti che non mi lascerai. - il viso dell'apprendista Bookman si fece serio.

- Non posso, e lo sai. - rispose Kanda in tono amaro.

- Allora dimmi che staremo insieme finché sarà possibile. - insistette l'altro. - Non m'importa quanto breve possa essere, solo di stare con te.

- Lavi. Sei davvero sicuro di voler rischiare una cosa del genere? Nessuno di noi due può aspirare ad una vita normale. - obiettò Kanda.

- Lo so, ma... C'è sempre una possibilità.

- Ci scopriranno. Bookman lo capirà appena ti vede. - rimarcò il samurai.

- Bé dovranno abituarsi, incluso il vecchio panda. - ribatté Lavi con decisione. - Questa guerra non finirà, e non può portarmi via da qui finché restiamo Esorcisti. In ogni caso, io rifiuterò. - Kanda scosse il capo, rassegnato.

- Ti lascerò.

- Quando accadrà, io verrò con te. - dichiarò Lavi fissandolo con una luce disperata nell'occhio color smeraldo.

- Hai capito cosa intendevo fin troppo bene per scherzarci sopra! - replicò Kanda con rabbia.

- Intendevo la stessa cosa. - affermò caparbiamente Lavi.

- Cocciuto come un mulo. - il samurai sospirò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto.

- Senti chi parla... - ribatté l'altro facendo il broncio.

- Sta bene. Proviamo. Ma ne riparleremo quando gli alti vertici della Chiesa ci metteranno al rogo insieme. - Lavi rise, piazzandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

- In quel caso morirò felice. - lo guardò intensamente, unendo poi le loro fronti. - L'importante è che tu sia con me. - Kanda sospirò, non poteva vincere con lui.

- Vedi di guarire intanto. - borbottò cercando di mascherare il tremito nella voce.

Forse, Lavi era il suo raggio di luce nell'oscurità che l'aveva sempre avvolto.

Forse, avrebbero sempre vissuto nella paura del domani.

Forse, un giorno sarebbero stati separati e rinchiusi, accusati di Eresia...

Forse.

Quel che era certo per Kanda, la sua vita da allora in poi non sarebbe cambiata di molto dopotutto: avrebbe solo dovuto imparare a convivere con un altro sottile dolore.


End file.
